


Foolproof

by notwisely



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwisely/pseuds/notwisely
Summary: The plan is this: Yuri will slowly liberate Otabek’s clothes and books and possessions from the shitty summer rental he’s stuck in, and by the time Otabek notices it will be too much effort to move out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for otayuri week day 4, "domestic"! 
> 
> oh my god ok friends domesticity is one of my favorite jams, but i wrote this in exactly one evening and i don't think i've even read through the whole thing twice so please forgive any errors i'm sure there's plenty.

Yuri starts small.

"Where's my sweatshirt?" Otabek asks, rifling through the pile of clothes at the foot of Yuri's (giant, comfortable, fucking _memory foam_ ) bed, presumably so that he can go back to his trash heap of an apartment and get ready for practice in his own room, with his own bed, which is stuffed with rocks and mold.

"Oh-it-must-be-around-here-somewhere-I'll-bring-it-to-the-rink-this-afternoon." Yuri says in one breath. Otabek turns to eye him and Yuri pastes on his most casual smile.

Otabek shrugs. "Okay."

*

Yuri had been brainstorming ways to ask if Otabek wanted to train in Moscow for the summer, no big deal, just if he wanted to but who cared really, it might be good for his skating to try in a different environment or whatever—when Otabek brought it up himself.

"If you don't mind, of course." Otabek had said, oddly hesitant.

"It will be good for your performance." Yuri had said decisively. "Yakov is an excellent coach, and you need to work on increasing the difficulty of your jumps. You have more than enough strength and stamina for harder quads, at this point."

"Of course, my performance." Otabek said, something a little rueful in his voice. Otabek's coach was clearly incompetent if Otabek didn't realize what potential he had as a performer, Yuri decided.

It would be perfect. Yuri's new apartment was already so close to the rink, and he had more than enough space to hold another person's worth of possessions. They could travel to practice together, and afterwards he could show Otabek the best restaurants, the secret nooks and crannies, the shop with the only blini in the world that could move Yakov to tears.

Then Otabek had said, "I'll start looking for a place immediately."

And it's _stupid_. Otabek's place is close enough to the rink but he spends nearly all his time in Yuri's apartment anyway—they grab dinner together after practice, then they come back and watch a movie, or put on tape of past competitions and argue with the TV and each other about the scores, or Otabek reads his shitty airport novels while Yuri reads the news on his phone and they take turns picking the music.

It's- well, it's nice.

So Yuri's only being _practical_ when he decides that Otabek needs to move in.

*

He's acquired nearly a drawerful of Otabek's clothes—t-shirts and hoodies and jeans that he's had to get up in the middle of the night to fold away in the bottom of his dresser—when Otabek comments on it. It's really pure luck he's gotten away with it for so long, when Beka normally wakes at the slightest noise.

"Ah, I've been looking for this," he pulls a leather jacket out of the closet. "The other one is too tight across the back when I'm on the bike." He says over his shoulder to Yuri.

"Oh?" Yuri says, the words coming out a little higher-pitched than he'd like. He clears his throat. "Well, I must have just hung it up while I was tidying earlier. You probably just dropped it on the floor or something." It had been hung carefully on the guest coat-hook by the doorway. "And you found it! Congratulations." Oh my god, Yuri thinks frantically, shut _up_ , change the subject. "It's my turn to pick the movie and I refuse to watch any more Disney." He declares.

Otabek grins at him, relaxed and loose, "Is it? I can't remember."

"We watched your stupid lion movie _yesterday_." Yuri yells. It was a childish film and absolutely no one had cried at any point during the movie.

They end up watching _Ice Princess_ so that Yuri can make fun of the Disney Channel skaters and Beka can pretend he's not deeply touched by the Zamboni scene, like the giant loser that he is.

*

Yuri acquires a cat tree. The cat is in Almaty but, well. It doesn't hurt to be prepared. He hides it inside an empty suitcase, then hides the suitcase in the back of the closet.

*

Viktor drops by on some completely transparent excuse about Yuri owing him dinner and proceeds to be truly awful, even by Viktor-standards. He's left the marginally-saner Katsudon at home, which is fortunate, because now there is no one to stop Yuri from killing Viktor with his bare hands.

"It's so homey in here!" Viktor chirps, delightedly. "Wow, your guest bedroom is so neat!" He points out, as Otabek flushes with embarrassment and Yuri with incandescent rage. "Otabek, are these yours?" Viktor asks, poking at the paperbacks Yuri has carefully sequestered into his bookshelves. "Yurio doesn't seem like the type to read a book like..." he runs his fingers over the spines, " _Angels Fall_?"

Yuri slaps Viktor's hand away from the bookshelf and yells, " _What the fuck are you doing here._ " in horrified fury.

"Oh Yurio, I missed you!" Viktor says, looking stupidly fond for someone Yuri is half a second from clawing in the face. Then Viktor drags them both out to eat at his favorite restaurant, which has offensively delicious pelmeni, and takes a million photos to send to Katsudon. He sends them home with one takeout container between the two of them while winking, completely unsubtle, and vanishes into a taxi before Yuri can get his hands around Viktor's throat.

*

Yuuri says, " _Viktor_." disapprovingly when Viktor shows him the photos and coos over how utterly charming Yurio is.

Viktor smirks, "When we visited at the beginning of the summer you almost gave Yurio an aneurysm when you told him how nice it was that he kept Otabek's favorite brand of juice in the fridge."

Yuuri ducks his head and adjusts his glasses in a way that Viktor knows is hiding a smile, and Viktor can't _stand_ not owning every single one of Yuuri's smiles, not after he's gone for so long without, so he leans in to kiss him and take what belongs to him.

*

The plan is working beautifully. Almost _too_ perfectly, Yuri thinks despairingly. It's like Otabek hasn't noticed anything at all, and Yuri's sure he must have at least half of Otabek's summer clothing stashed in his dresser. He needs to bring it up, Yuri decides, and just _ask_.

They're squashed together on the couch, Yuri playing a round of Trivia Crack with Viktor, who is the biggest cheater on the face of the planet. Otabek is a secret trivia genius, though, so Yuri's holding his own. When they've demolished Viktor, six characters to his measly three, Yuri tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Beka," he says, and his mind goes completely blank.

"Yeah?" Otabek says, after a pause.

"Ah," _This is a disaster_ , Yuri thinks, "what do you think of this apartment?"

"I... like it?" Otabek says, slow in the way that means he's baffled. "It's very nice."

"Good, that's, that's good." Yuri stammers out, wanting to _die_. "It's nicer than yours, right?"

"Yes, that building is a mess." Otabek admits. He's sitting up a little, looking at Yuri now, and when Yuri darts his eyes over there's something a little expectant in his face.

"Well," _I can't_ , Yuri thinks in despair, _what if he says no? What if he wants to keep his own space?_ "Maybe you should have picked a better place to rent." He finishes, utterly disgusted with himself.

Otabek leans back into the couch, sinking against Yuri's side. "Maybe I should have." He sighs, and it must be Yuri's imagination, but he sounds almost disappointed.

*

Mila comes by before practice to return a CD she borrowed from Yuri, and finds Otabek standing in the kitchen, already dressed.

"Juice? Milk?" He asks her mildly when she lets herself in.

"No thanks." Mila says, glancing around the apartment in blatant curiosity. It's as tidy as she would expect from someone who keeps his locker as clean as Yuri does, but lived-in in a way that surprises her. There is a small stack of DVDs by the TV, and a coat that is two sizes too large for Yuri draped over one of the armchairs.

Yuri stumbles out of his bedroom, bleary and half-awake, with his hair fluffed up and an oversized t-shirt slipping off one shoulder. Otabek hands him a glass of orange juice, which he downs wordlessly, before moving to the cabinet to pull down two bowls. Otabek is already holding out the box of cereal as he turns, acknowledging Yuri's mumbled thanks with a grin.

"So," Mila says "when did you two move in together?"

Yuri turns bright red and sputters, "What are you talking about? That's dumb. Stop being _stupid_." While Otabek, beside him, is also blushing furiously but making a truly commendable effort at looking surprised by the announcement.

Yuri sneaks a look at Otabek while saying, " _Obviously_ Beka doesn't live here," and Otabek can't quite hide the look that crosses his face. Abruptly, Yuri turns to him, "Unless, well- that is- "

Otabek, at the same time, says "Well, only if- "

Mila looks between the two of them and rolls her eyes. _Children_. "Okay," she says, setting Yuri's CD down on the table, "I'll tell Yakov you'll both be late."

**Author's Note:**

> i am [on tumblr](http://not-wisely.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
